


A Different Choice

by MeenaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Boys Kissing, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaMalfoy/pseuds/MeenaMalfoy
Summary: Harry sneaks into the hospital wing after casting a curse he knew nothing about.  Draco is scared and wanting things to end. Their resulting conversation will change both of them forever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 82





	A Different Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short story for a prompt in a HP Facebook group. I hope you all enjoy. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry's scream echoed around the room, bouncing off the cold porcelain, embedding itself in Draco's memory forever. 

The pain surrounded Draco, held him in its arms. He heard roaring in his ears, his blood racing through his veins in a pathetic attempt to hold on to life that only succeeded in drawing death closer. There was a vice grip around his ribs, every breath was an eternity of pain. He was vaguely aware that he was laying on the floor in a pool of something wet and cold. He thought he saw red flowers blooming from his sides. "Yes" he thought, "I deserve this." And then the world went black. 

Draco awoke in quiet darkness. The room was unfamiliar, the bed was thin and his clothes were rough. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. When the harsh smell of cleaning products drifted to him, he was sure. Hospital wing. He let out a quiet sigh. Of course someone had saved him. He couldn't get off that easy. 

He stared at the ceiling watching the moonlight play across the tiles, his mind a complete blank. Slowly, he began to hear a quiet rustling. His eyes scanned the room for the source but found nothing. Still, the sound was there. Like a soft breath of wind, the slither of soft robes. Draco closed his eyes in resignation. 

"I know you're there, Potter. No use in hiding."

There was a sound like silken sheets sliding across bare ground and Harry appeared. "How could you know I was here?"

Draco sneered, his gaze still trained on the ceiling. "Who else could it possibly be?"

Harry had no clue how to respond to that. He twisted the Invisibility cloak in his hands. He was sitting on the floor just to the side of Draco's bed. He could see the other boy's profile in the moonlight. Draco looked almost ethereal. His pale skin shown in the cool light. The angles of his face looked less pointy and more chiseled. Harry shook his head to clear it. He wasn't quite sure why he came. All he knew was that he needed to know Draco was ok. 

"I guess it wouldn't be anyone else. I mean not that anyone else wouldn't come....." Harry whispered

"Shut up, Potter," 

"It's the hour really." Harry continued. "I'm sure your friends would be here if it weren't the middle of the night. But things being as they are....." Harry's voice trailed off. What was he saying? Why had he even snuck out here? 

"I assume you have come to gloat," Draco drawled. "Or better yet, finish the job. I'm quite defenseless. I'm sure everyone would believe I succumbed to my injuries. The "Chosen One" prevails again."

"It's not like that!" Harry said, heating up. 

"Oh? Its not?" Draco continued in his cold drawl. "Please forgive me, oh Specy Savior. I would throw myself on the mercy of your light if you hadn't just ripped me apart with a Dark curse. Why are you here?"

"I didn't know what that curse would do!" Harry flinched and his voice was almost a screech. 

"Sure. And so you decided to show up in the hospital wing and scream bloody murder? Great plan." Draco drug his eyes from the ceiling to focus on the boy beside him.

"You tried to cast an Unforgivable at me!" Harry said outraged, although this time he kept his voice down. 

"Yes. Well. That I did." Draco said turning his head away. He didn't want to think about how the moonlight glinted on Harry's face, how it made his eyes spark like emeralds. "The Cruciatus wouldn't have killed you, Potter. You came into that bathroom all but begging for a fight. And you almost killed me." His voice dropped to a whisper. "They should have let me die."

"You tried to cause me pain and I....... wait. What? What did you just say?" Harry said.

"Never you mind, Your Scariness." Draco was cold, so very cold. It had nothing to do with the temperature. He had tried so hard to do as The Dark Lord had commanded. He knew that his "mission" was nothing but punishment for his father's failures. The disgusting mark on his arm was nothing but buying time for himself and his mother. He would die, Voldemort would murder him for nothing more than being who he was. Death at Potter's hand would have been preferable to this drawn out fear. "Just get out."

Harry heard the pain in the other boy's voice. He would have liked to say he was surprised by how much that pain hurt him, but he wasn't. It felt like Draco's pain had been a part of him all year. It was the force driving him forward, it was what led him to all but stalk the Slytherin. Harry KNEW Draco, he knew him so well that he knew when there was something wrong. 

"No." Harry said quietly but with conviction. "I won't. I won't leave you."

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!" Draco said losing his composure. "You almost killed me! You should have let me die. I want to die!"

"You can't die! I need you!" As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, he clamped his hands to his lips, a horrified look in his eyes. He felt the truth of his words and was utterly terrified. 

"I can do whatever I like, Potter! That's what you......" Draco's voice died in his throat. Did he hear correctly? Did Potter say he needed him? Why would the "Golden boy" need a cowardly Death Eater? Draco was surely losing his mind. St. Mungos wasn't so bad, he thought. He could sleep properly at least, he thought wildly. 

"Did you say you needed me?" Draco's voice was softer than a whisper. But Harry heard anyway. 

Harry had been thinking about it for a while now. He had always been drawn to Malfoy. The blond had always known exactly what to say and do to get under his skin. Harry had spent the better part of the year following the other boy, telling everyone he was only doing it because he knew he was up to something. But in reality, Harry wanted to help him, to protect him. There was just something about Malfoy. He knew Harry on a level nobody else did. And so Harry gathered every ounce of his Gryffindor courage and spoke.

"Yes. I said that." Harry took a deep breath and let it out as he locked his gaze to the silver eyes before him. "I need you."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. They looked bright and full of life in the pale moonlight. For a moment he allowed himself to believe. But then he threw his head back to his pillow in mirthless laugh.

"Oh you almost had me there." Draco gasped between chuckles. He couldn't believe what the other boy was saying. He wouldn't. Since his fist day at Hogwarts, Draco was drawn to Harry. When Harry refused his friendship, Draco was devastated. He had sought to become significant to the brunette by antagonizing him, drawing his attention in the only way he could. His jealousy for the weasle and the muggleborn was almost tangible. So Harry would be his rival. Draco would be significant to him in that way at least.

"I meant it. I meant every word and more that I don't know the words for. Please. Believe me.......Draco." Harry whispered. 

Harry's voice was so sincere. Draco could hear the hope and pain in it. The brunette's use of his given name jarred Draco at the same as it soothed him. That one simple word, those two glorious syllables, meant more to Draco than the entire contents of the Malfoy Gringott's vault. They spoke of redemption, of the love of someone he believed to be beyond his grasp. 

"I...." Draco swallowed and pressed on with a courage he never knew he had. "What do you want.....Harry?" The name felt foreign on his tonge, but tasted like forever.

Harry smiled, a real genuine smile. He looked relieved and at the same time, excited. The quiet of the hospital ward seemed to press in upon them, the moonlight playing across the ward. 

"You, Draco." Harry said. "I want you."

Draco drew in a sharp breath. Could it be possible? He had been so hurtful, made so many mistakes. He wanted so badly to believe that what Harry was saying was true. But he couldn't accept it, not without saying his piece.

"I...." Draco drew in a fortifying breath and turned again to Harry. Gods, all he wanted was to be with him. But for once Draco wouldn't take the easy road, he would own up to who he had been and what he had done. He never wanted to take the mark. He had long ago realized his father's rhetoric was nothing more than empty words. His pride would be damaged, but this was worth it. Harry was worth it. 

"I want to apologize. I have behaved horribly. I have....Merlin, but I have been unbearable! I have been so wrong about so many things. And I have wanted.......for months I have just wanted to die, for all of this, the pain, the torture, the fear, to just end. But I know that's the coward's way out. And I am no longer content to be a coward."

"Draco" Harry breathed.

"No." Draco cut him off. "I am not worthy of you, but I intend to become so." Draco raised his eyes and looked at Harry through his lashes, "with your help."

Harry's smile filled his entire face with the brightness of the sun. He launched himself at the other boy and gathered him into a crushing hug. "Draco!" He cried "I have wanted this for so long!"

Draco chuckled in the back of his throat. "Climb in." He said as he lifted the thin infirmary blanket and shuffled to the other side of the bed. "I do believe we have wasted enough time already, Harry."

Harry didn't hesitate. He wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment. He climbed into bed with Draco and thin, pale arms enveloped him immediately. He tilted his his head up and brought his lips to the the other boy's. As Draco tilted his head and deepened the kiss, Harry hummed in contentment. It was a kiss six years in the making.


End file.
